cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tagaziel/Archive 2
The following discussion is an archived page. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page (such as the admin's new talk page or in a new topic on the Forums). No further edits should be made to this page. '' Aarrgh! Cleared talk page! Frightening. Anyway, I know you reverted the edit in which you mentioned it but I may well add you on 'Windows' Messenger at some point if you don't mind. Just be aware that I don't use any pseudonyms on there, so it's worth asking any strange people who add you if they're me :) Er...unless they're clearly not. If you'd rather add me instead my address is marc@crucialgaming.com (don't ask, old project from about 8 years ago) Makron1n 12:04, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Main Page One thing, could you make the links to other main pages more prominent. Thanks, --Snow93(talk) 16:48, 4 June 2007 (UTC) EVA What's the fricking point of reverting every edit that you don't like? We decided on the History-Usage-Description standard at least half a year before you joined. If you want to have a hope in hell of removing it from every page in the wiki then suggest that you would prefer not to have a History-Usage-Description layout. --Snow93(talk) 17:44, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Images / Layout Why do you keep removing images from articles? I think they make the articles more appealing (especially for readers who don't come here that often). In this most recent case it was the image I just added to Black Hand. Also why do you dislike images on the left and the thumb tag? I think they are both useful tools - the former to bring diversity to the articles and the latter to separate text from image. Oh, and one more thing I was wondering about: Why do you change all articles from upper- to lower case letters starting with the second word (for example Disruption Tower > Disruption tower) ? Doesn't make sense to me, the game manual also uses capital letters in all unit names. --Agaiz 07:50, 18 June 2007 (UTC) renegade characters why not add anything in about renegade minigunners? it doesnt make much sense to leave them out. Capt Jim 23:42, 19 June 2007 (UTC) you could just say that as the war wore on they just got the renegade uniform for some troops late in the war because it cost less, like they did with the rifle infantry having m-16s and m1s. Capt Jim 02:27, 21 June 2007 (UTC) okay, but you know they're (they being gdi or the gdi bureaucrats or something) buying them for millions of people and when they see how close they are to victory, they decide to cut a few cost corners and wham, cheaper uniforms. or we could just note that during like 5 minor operations towards the end of the war, gdi guys had different uniforms. Capt Jim 18:24, 21 June 2007 (UTC) so do you think we could add that in? at least to the minigunner article? Capt Jim 21:33, 24 June 2007 (UTC) but we could put in pics of renegade minigunners, right? and other characters like gdi rocket troopers and rocket trooper officers (dumb name) and shotgun troopers are canon, right? Capt Jim 22:39, 24 June 2007 (UTC) but it would be okay to take screenshots of the minigunners if i downloaded that pack that made them look like TD guys right? CaptJim 05:26, 30 June 2007 (UTC) You know that I'm always FOR adding renegade pics :) --Johnny 11:45, 16 August 2007 (UTC) RE: Number of points Dear sir, Thank you for your critiques. I am more familiar with other Wikias (I administrate 11 ^^), and therefore, am used to my own capitalization rules, so thank you for informing me of CNC's. =] Could you lay those out for me? I would really appreciate it. Furthermore, I think that the template is aesthetically OK, even though as you said, I need to fix all the capitals. ;-) You could explain more by what's too "big" about it? ^^ Thanks, man! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 14:14, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Generals infantry Great work! Thanks very much. Makron1n 13:32, 26 August 2007 (UTC) TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER TATER MASHER Mutation of english and german or something. I should go to sleep. D: Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:57, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Finally ...some admin rights. :) --Snow93(talk) 17:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) CONTACT ME i would be really apreciative if you would im me sometime on MSN ok my Id is Gcory2@hotmail.com M164U1988 Wikipedia Nod issue Hi MikaelGrizzly, There's been a recent issue with the Wikipedia Brotherhood of Nod article over some Original Research. It's begining to get out of hand, and was wondering if you could provide some opinions on the subject. --Eldarone 20:55, 11 October 2007 (UTC) squads All of the other squad pages have squad in the name so why shouldn't the militia\militant squad?--DarkMastero 18:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Stop with the serial deleting. You ain't listening that I'm trying to help. By the way we had to add it because if we don't Users will think they are indestructible. What you are doing is deleting without reason and I'm trying to kindly help. This is a friendly message.(Assaulthead 18:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) :Assaulthead, MikaelGrizzly is not the only one undoing your edits. Last night, I spend half my time reverting unconstructive edits that were done by you. Your intentions, while good, are not helping this. --Eldarone 23:58, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hey. Why you delete Tank and Tiberium disambiguation pages? The word Tiberium may refer to topics like Tiberium Rifle and Tiberium Sprayer. You also deleted many talk pages and other pages that are considered other. Please Stop ignoring my nice messages.(Assaulthead 04:42, 21 October 2007 (UTC)) :USELESS messages. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:31, 23 October 2007 (UTC) This is the 1000th time you reverted my fancy stylish edits. I for the 1000th time trying to help this Wiki not wreak this Wiki. This is not a war Wiki, its a edit wiki.(Assaulthead 18:38, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) :You might have the best intentions, but many of your edits are redundant, often adding nothing or even detracting from the overall article. With only the slightest intention of sounding condescending, may I suggest that you think a bit more before you edit and create articles? You seem to do it for the sake of it. Which is known as 'spam'. Makron1n 18:40, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Remember I edit for peace and also you keep on protecting pages for without a reason when the facts were the Beacons were retired and the guns are weak against the tanks. Also stop calling my edits and Contributes a SPAM. I'm trying to help by rushing on it.(Assaulthead 19:34, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) :Your rushing into edits doesn't help. Makron1n 19:36, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Why you put up permanent protection logs? You know some First War Weapons like Beacons are not seen in the Second War and why you ignore me? Those edits I did were for peace not for war. Also stop with the deletion when people can simply edit those articles or moved them. Please stop reverting or deleting already. This is a friendly request.(Assaulthead 19:44, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) Another RTS lore wiki sysop solved a similar set of problems I noticed you have an unfortunate continuing issue with your wiki, which my own RTS lore wiki had... and solved. I'm assuming you know which problem I'm talking about - it did make you type in all caps once or twice. Please talk to me here where we can discuss things openly. Kimera757. :MikaelGrizzly, I agree with Kimera757. --Eldarone 06:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Please don't complain about me either one of you. I'm trying to help and both of you know me.(Assaulthead 03:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) I am also trying to help and some of assultheads articles do make sence, also i added a few articles that i think should be allowed to stay like the M203, and there is little to no denying its american in design, so i made it make sence that the usa developed it for the allied forces..(M164U1988 } 4:06 23, October 2007 Please don't revert the messages I deleted. The things I deleted were spams and attacking messages. Also stop reverting my helpful edits. Again I'm trying to help not get punished or into trouble again.(Assaulthead 19:20, 1 November 2007 (UTC)) Possilbe Sockpuppet I Believe Soldier 79 and User: 76.247.222.101 are sockpuppets for Assualthead. If this is an offense, I suggest investigating IP addresses and taking appropriate action. --Eldarone 02:33, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... you have a point there. I think they are. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:18, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Mikael you are also doing things a spam. Creating articles(Like behind the scenes articles) that been featured out of nowhere, hostile swearing and even refusing to leave me alone. Please I am going to ask you this once. Don't spam my talk page and leave me alone reguardless of stalkpuppets. I am trying to help and I am sick of Wikia Home, PsiSevereHead and you complaining about me and please don't make this worse. I'm not trying to attack you nor do anything a crime, I am trying to end our troubles reguardless of what I did in the past.(76.247.222.101 22:58, 30 October 2007 (UTC)) Also can you stop reverting my articles? I am sick of you accusing me as a Spammer and accusing me of Spamming.(Assaulthead 19:44, 31 October 2007 (UTC)) Wikipedia Alert Hey, some "Editors" at Wikipedia wants to remove the CNC Technology articles. I was wondering if you can help in solving the issues other editors have with the article. --Eldarone 03:32, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Heya Thanks for the welcome. I was writing the article the way it would have been written at wikipedia. Doesn't look like you guys write like that. Can I have link to discussion page or whatever you guys have to read more? Thanks--Phoenix-wiki 21:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :I've put together a concept replacement for the Predator article here. My proposal is here. Thanks again--Phoenix-wiki 22:54, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Delete Please delete the following pages, they were created by a cross-wiki troll. *http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:RA2:Articles *http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Generals:Main_Page *http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:RA2:Tactics *http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Generals:Tactics Thanks, Manticore 11:46, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Strange..I'm not on I'm not on . Do you know why that is? Thanks for the article splitting, by the way!--Phoenix-wiki 18:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) On the Wolverine and Zone Troopers It's now offical: http://www.commandandconquer.com/intel/default.aspx?id=82#NewsMain Zone Troopers carry on the Wolverine's lagacy :p --Eldarone 08:16, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Delete this please RA2:Grenadier can be deleted because grenadiers weren't used in red alert two and the current article at Grenadier is much better and covers their usage in GWWII--Phoenix-wiki 23:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :When do grenadiers appear in RA2? I've passed the whole game and haven't seen any--Phoenix-wiki 23:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh! I get it. It's an alternate series of events. Red alert could lead on to Red alert 2 instead of C&C 1-Phoenix-wiki 00:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Problem user Hi MikaelGrizzly! I'm Catherine, from the Wikia Community Team. Nice place you got here, it looks like you have all been doing some great work! I wanted to touch base with you about Assaulthead. He has been globally blocked, and informed of the reasons for it, and we are encouraging him to find another community on the Internet where he would be more welcome. I suggest that your best course of action now is to allow his exit to be a quiet one. Talking about him on the wiki only encourages him to come back and keep reading and "retaliating", instead of moving on and getting involved elsewhere. You may of course continue to delete his edits, and to block the accounts or IPs he uses to evade his block, but please use neutral, boring edit and blocking summaries. Thanks, best wishes, and let me know if there's anything else I can do to help this wiki out! — Catherine (talk) 05:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if that came out of the blue; the user appeared to be gone for a while but has recently renewed emailing Wikia staff and attempting to edit. I am trying to calm the waters and encourage him to move on. Feel free to email me about it if you like, or ignore it and get on with your good work! :) Thanks for your help and patience. — Catherine (talk) 15:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) New namespace I think we should discuss this here--Phoenix-wiki 19:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC)